Takuto's Truth
by Umi's Guardian Angel
Summary: A glimpse of something Takuto feels he must hide.... but can't let go of. Lemon


Izumi walked into the room where Takuto was sitting silently, awaiting his punishment.

"Why do you always ignore whatever I tell you?" Izumi asked accusingly. But of course he already knew full well the answer. "It is, of course, because you want me to come be with you like this, isn't it?"

Takuto could not respond. "Heh," Izumi sneered, "you're such a masochist." Takuto just blushed a deep crimson.

Izumi walked over to Takuto and sat down gently next to him. He started licking Takuto's ears, stimulating his sensitive earlobes, especially. "Ahhh…." Takuto began giving himself over to the pleasure Izumi was offering him. Izumi then started licking all over Takuto's face, and even started to play with his groin a little.

"No……. don't touch….. down there….." Takuto began to struggle ever so lightly.

But Izumi knew better than to think any such struggle was genuine. "You always tell me that, but your dick is telling me the truth." Izumi gently rested his hand on Takuto's risen cock.

"No…. I can't control that….." Takuto said lightly.

Izumi sighed. They had to go through this every single time, even though they both knew full well how it was all going to end. He decided to abandon the lower regions for now, and concentrate on the foreplay. This was really his favorite part of the whole procedure, anyway.

Izumi nibbled lightly on Takuto's ears a little more, before moving in for the kiss. As he kissed Takuto full on the lips, he stuck his tongue deep inside Takuto's mouth and found the partner for his own tongue. He invited it to dance, which it did unwillingly. Their tongues entwined in each other's mouths. After a little, Takuto began to get into it.

"Mmmmm……!!" When Izumi finally released him, Takuto allowed himself a large breath after the exercise in holding it. "Aaahh, hah….." He began breathing shallowly, both from the excitement and the lack of breath. His face was flushed a deep red by now, and that coupled with his labored breathing only excited Izumi all the more. He began to reach under Takuto's shirt, rubbing his hand across Takuto's white skin.

"Takuto, you have such silky soft skin, do you ever get mistaken for a girl?" Izumi prodded him playfully.

"Aahh… No, you know better than that….. I…. It's fairly obvious I'm a guy….. Mmmmm…!!" Izumi sealed his words with a quick kiss. He continued deep kissing Takuto while feeling around under Takuto's shirt, until he came to Takuto's soft nipples, which had risen into very small pebbles.

"Oh, Takuto… What will I do with you?" Izumi chided. "You're such a little pervert, getting so excited over such little things." He carefully began removing Takuto's shirt, and after the bothersome thing was out of the way, he began licking all over Takuto's belly, chest, and nipples. He lightly bit one of Takuto's little pink jewels.

"Aaahhh….!!!" Takuto suddenly let out a moan of pleasure, and then bit his lip to try and keep from making any more embarrassing noises.

"It's all right," Izumi assured him. "You can moan in bliss all you wish, it won't bother me at all." And he continued working over Takuto's body. Takuto's muffled noises echoed throughout the room.

Soon after Izumi set his sights low. He stared at Takuto's groin, and at the bulge indicating the obvious treasure beneath the fabric of his pants. Takuto noticed where he was looking and blushed even redder, but did nothing to resist as Izumi began to undo his belt.

"I'll make you feel great," Izumi reassured him before taking Takuto's newly revealed dick gently into his mouth. He wrapped his tongue softly around Takuto's glans, making him emit a small sound of surprise and pleasure. He then began giving Takuto a rather enthusiastic blowjob, first moving his lips over Takuto's glans and then deep throating the entire thing. Soon, Takuto had lost himself completely, moaning in pleasure and coming closer and closer to climax. Right before Takuto was about to cum, Izumi stopped what he was doing.

Takuto lay there in confusion, breathing heavily. "Now, now, you can't cum and leave me behind now, can you?" Izumi playfully accused him. "You have to make me feel good, too." Takuto nodded blankly at Izumi's words. "Now, come over here and get my cock ready to enter you," Izumi commanded as he began taking off his own clothes.

Takuto simply complied with Izumi's commands, without saying anything. He took Izumi's already risen cock into his mouth, getting it plenty wet and lubed enough to enter into him.

After he had finished, Izumi began ordering him around again. "Come over here, and sit on my lap facing the same way I am." Takuto once again obeyed without words, walking over and lowering himself carefully onto Izumi's lap so he could enter him.

They joined, and Izumi, slow at first but then gaining speed, began pumping deep into Takuto's body. "Aaaahhhh…….!! Aaaaahhh!!!" Takuto began moaning uncontrollably, and his cock stood stock upright. Izumi kissed the nape of his neck, and reached around in front of him, playing with his nipples and wildly jacking him off. They both began soon reaching climax, until they both came violently at the same time. Izumi came within Takuto, with a look of supreme satisfaction on his face. Takuto's white cum shot out like a fountain from the tip of his dick, as Takuto himself collapsed in exhaustion and satisfaction.

Izumi removed his dick from Takuto's body, and laid Takuto, who was panting, out on the cold floor. There was a mess of cum to be found around Takuto's dick on his body, and Izumi began lapping it up like a dog. He then moved upwards on Takuto's heated, flushed body with cum still on his lips and in his mouth, and deep kissed Takuto, sharing the bitterness of Takuto's cum between the two of them.

After a short while of such kissing, Izumi once again sat up, his once again erect cock extending outward, ready for round two. "Come and serve me, Takuto," he beckoned.

Takuto sat up and answered him with a barely perceptible nod. He moved in on Izumi's dick and started sucking it passionately. What he lacked in technique he made up for in raw feeling. First slow, then fast, then slow again, and up and down and to the sides, too. Takuto tried his hardest to make it as interesting and pleasurable for Izumi as he possibly could. Right as Izumi felt himself coming close to climax, he ordered Takuto to stop. "This time, get down on all fours for me," he told Takuto. Takuto understood, and did as he was told.

Izumi moved in behind him, and started penetrating him furiously, doggy-style. This time, Takuto freely let out his sweet moans, rather than trying to hide them. Now that Takuto had completely lost himself in his sensations, Izumi felt as if he could now do the same. He started breathing heavily as he passionately thrust into Takuto's warm body. After a short while they both let out a final scream of pure pleasure, came, and collapsed onto each other's bodies, basking in the afterglow.

They both waited until normal breathing resumed, and then grabbed a near at hand tissue box to clean themselves up with before once again donning their clothing. Takuto began leaving the room, with Izumi silently staring at his back. Finally, he spoke up.

"Takuto," he began, "we'll do this again."

Takuto stopped for a moment, then nodded before speaking his most honest words that evening.

"Thank you."

He then exited.


End file.
